


Caught You

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Obsessive Behavior, Realization, Worry, Wraith is tranquil fury incarnate, disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Wraith sees the way Octane looks at Mirage. And frankly, it disgusts her.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 25





	Caught You

Wraith sat on the sofa with a cup of tea in hand. She was rewatching her last match, figuring out where she could improve. It’d become a tradition since Mirage’s suspension.

She felt bad for him. While breaking Rampart’s nose was uncalled for, Wraith understood his anger. She understood that feeling of loss, and the anger that came with it.

The trickster was in his quarters, sewing up a hole in his jacket. Wraith knew this because his door was cracked. And as she watched, Octane poked his head in.

“Elliott, you busy?”

“What does it look like?” Mirage flushed pink. “Sorry. But yeah, I am busy right now.”

“I was thinking maybe it’d be fun to go out for drinks? You know, for fun.” Wraith saw her friend’s neck turn red. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, that meant Mirage was mad.

A tiny headache blossomed in the corner of her brain. The voices were muffled, quiet. She took a long sip of tea.

“Sorry, Octane, I think I just need sleep.” Mirage went back to his jacket. Wraith saw Octane set his jaw and curl his hands into fists.

She noticed him hanging around the trickster more. At breakfast, Octane would pass Mirage a bowl of cereal. When they got back from competing, the gremlin asked what he thought. And after a while, Wraith connected the dots.

She knew Octane wasn’t the best flirter; Lifeline had many stories from Season 5. But the way he was hanging around Mirage, not taking no for an answer…

It disgusted and angered her. She’d watched her best friend suffer; he didn’t need extra triggers.

One week later, a solo game was announced. Wraith may or may not have suggested it, but she was happy. Octavio Silva needed to learn a lesson.

She watched the gremlin as they flew over World’s Edge. He was humming to himself and flexing his fingers. Wraith shook her head.

When the doors opened and he dropped, she followed. Not close enough that Octane would notice, but close enough that Wraith could see him.

He landed near the Mirage Voyage’s former resting place. Wraith felt her insides grow hot. For the first time in a long time, she was actually pissed.

No one else was around besides them. Wraith slid over to a box and grabbed a Wingman; she smiled at the irony.

Octane had picked up a few grenades, but no firearms. The bullet went through his kneecap; if everything was real, his leg would’ve snapped in half.

“Madre de…” Octane threw a frag grenade, which missed wildly. Wraith swerved in front of him and tackled the gremlin.

“Caught you.”

Moving the Wingman to her back, she grabbed his collar. Under his mask, Octane smirked.

“Can’t tell whether you’re going to kill me or kiss me, Renee.”

“You’re an idiot.” Wraith swallowed, trying to calm herself down. Her blood was still boiling. “Now, do you know why I haven’t killed you?”

“You get off on this kind of thing?”

“No. We need to talk about your obsession with Mirage.”

“Elliott?” There was a bite to his voice, one Wraith did not like. “You honestly think I’m obsessed with him?”

“You talk to him at all hours of the day and make him food.”

“Is someone jealous?” Octane laughed. Wraith dug her nails into the side of his neck.

“I don’t like hurting people, but I also don’t like seeing my friends suffer.” She sighed, thinking how to answer his question. “I’m not interesting in Mirage like that. I care about and love him, but he’s like a brother to me.” Wraith’s expression turned serious again. “What about you?”

“I…” Under his mask, Octane licked his lips. “As strange as it may seem, Renee, I care about him too. But he can’t stop thinking about Crypto.”

“The man’s his true love. What do you expect?” She didn’t even try to hide her disgust at his delusions.

“He made one of his decoys into the idiota. And you call me obsessive?” Wraith blanched, letting go of Octane. His head missed a boulder by two inches.

That’s why the voice were quiet, she realized. Because that “decoy” was no decoy.


End file.
